1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a database-aided circuit design system and method therefore, and in particularly to a database-aided circuit design system and method having the capability of early design stage error detection and post production stage error diagnosis.
2. Related Art
With the rapid progress and development of system design technology, the complexity and the data volume involved in the related design is increasing rapidly, so that even with the assistance of the Computer Aided Design (CAD) software, the problem discovery, tracing and follow-up trouble shooting are increasingly difficult. Due to the diversity of the individual elements and circuits, the huge amount of design data, the complicated interrelations between the various modules, and the lack of sufficient and effective error-detection mechanism, in the prior art, the fault-detection is conducted through manual inspection, as such the electric voltage in the net-line domain is inspected visually, and in particular concerning the circuit layout of the multi-layer stacked PCB, each of the respective connections must be examined to see if it is properly connected to another net-line domain by visual inspection, that is prone to missing errors, thus leading to the failure of the entire system.
In the prior art, there does not exist a set of circuit design system flow programming to ensure achieving the optimal level of circuit design and component reliability, so that conventionally, the cycle of design, manufacturing, testing, redesign, manufacturing, and testing is repeated all over again, thus requiring tremendous time and manpower to achieve the desired quality of the product. Moreover, if errors are detected through the test instrument after the completion of the assembly of the product, in this situation, usually, there is no way of knowing what causes this error, thus tremendous time and manpower are spent on searching for the cause of component-errors, electric circuits-errors, PCB layout errors, . . . etc, and quite often, most of the trouble-shootings are done manually and depend on the experience of the engineer, which is not only time-consuming and inefficient, but the accuracy of the error analysis is also questionable.
In addition, changing job is quite often for the electronic engineers. Therefore, the working experience is hard to be accumulated for a company, which may lead to erroneous judgment and decision in product developing.
For the electronic industry emphasizing the speed of product development, the above-mentioned problems are not only costly but not easy to be solved. Therefore, the research and development of an improved circuit design system and method therefore that can solve the problems of the prior art is an important task in this field.